The present invention relates to new 1,4-benzodiazepine-derivatives, which are substituted by a cyano- or carbamoyl-substituted methylene group in 2-position of the benzodiazepine structure, processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions thereof. The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,221,558 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,809 disclose 1,4-benzodiazepine-derivatives which are substituted by a substituted methyl group in 2-position of the benzodiazepine structure, and which possess anti-convulsive, sedative, and muscle-relaxing properties.
From the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,221,536 it is known that if 1,4-benzodiazepine-derivatives which are substituted by a substituted methyl group in 2-position are treated with an oxidizing agent, the side-chain in 2-position is split off and the compounds are oxidized into 1,4-benzodiazepine-2-one derivatives.